Why Was I Born Into This Family?
by The Silence Out Of The Dark
Summary: Alana White is the daughter of famous Death Eaters, Ethan and Chantal White. Everyone thinks she and her best friend, Clara Lestrange, are just like their parents. Join them on this journey through their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"Chantal, she's just a baby." Adele Love said to her sister, famous Death Eater, Chantal White. Alana lay in Chantal's grasp. Chantal gripped the baby tighter.

"Adele," Chantal hissed, "if I want to take my only child to see her father and the Dark Lord, I may do as I wish." Chantal flicked a silvery-blonde piece of hair out of her eyes. Adele and she were sitting in the White Manor awaiting the Dark Lord and the Malfoys. The green chairs had a tint from the fire. The fire brought a scent of flowers and apples. If you did not know what the Whites did, you would think this is a peaceful, calm house. The Whites are murderers. Ethan White, Alana's father and Chantal's husband, has twenty years in Askaban for killing dozens of Muggle children at their schools.

"Chantal, this might not be the-," Adele began, but was soon cut off by the banging of a door.

"Chantal, Adele, the Dark Lord has fallen." Lucius Malfoy said as Narcissa Malfoy sauntered in.

"Take Alana and go, Adele," Chantal said, pushing her baby into her sister's arms. She whipped out her wand, made of birch and unicorn hair.

"Go, Adele. Now," Chantal hissed. Adele soon apparated to a safe haven, Alana White in her arms.

* * *

**Hi. Yes, I'm starting another story while my other one isn't close to being done. I've always wanted to do an OC/Fred Weasley story, so yeah I'm finally starting one. It wouldn't hurt to leave a review. :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Silence**


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later..._

"Hurry up! Quickly now, Alana. We mustn't be late. We can't have the train leaving without you, darling." Aunt Adele said. I'm finally going to Hogwarts, if Aunt Adele and I can make it on the platform in time. Kings Cross Station is fairly large causing Aunt Adele and I to run with my belongings to the platform. Of course, if the circumstances were different no honorary White and Love family members would be making a mockery of themselves as Uncle Peter has told me. Apparently, I'm a pure blood, and I'm in one of the highest families in the Wizarding World.

"Alright, now we just have to run in the middle of this barrier, and we'll be on the platform," Aunt Adele says, putting her hands on her hips. I nod my head. She smiles. She takes my hand, and we run into the barrier together. Once we make it on the other side, a loud train whistle blares. I push my cart to one of the stairs. Aunt Adele pulls me over to the side. She pulls me into a hug.

"Alana, I'll miss you," she says, pulling me out of the hug and looking at me,"It does not matter which house you're sorted into, I'll still love you." She smiles at me and pushes me onto the train. I walk up the stairs. The majority of the compartments are full. I look into one. Two people are in it, a boy with a toad and a girl with frizzy, brown hair. I'm not sitting here. I make my way to an empty compartment and slide next to the window. I see all of the parents on the platform waving at their children. My eyes search for Aunt Adele. My eyes spot a family with red hair. There is a mother, father, and two kids, a boy and a girl. I spot Aunt Adele's whitish blonde hair and her stocky figure. I waved at her, trying to get her attention. Her eyes were looking in each window. Her eyes made their way to my window, and she smiled and waved back. The train started to move away from the platform. I turned to face my empty seat. I don't have any friends. I never was allowed to leave the Love Manor. Aunt Adele and Uncle Peter didn't want anyone to know my parents had a daughter. I was ecstatic when they allowed me to go to Hogwarts. My mother's siblings have been taking care of me ever since my parents got shut away in Askaban.

"Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice said, opening the compartment door. My head popped up. A girl with straight, black hair was standing in the doorway. She had brown, doe eyes.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled. She smiled and sat across from me.

"I'm Clara Lestrange," she said, still smiling, "you are?"

"Alana White," I said, softly. Her eyes popped open.

"Oh my, are your parents..." she trailed off,"the y'know, Death Eater Whites?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What's it to you, Lestrange," I seethed. I may have never met my parents, they may be evil, but I won't let her insult them.

"I just... My mom, before she got sent to Askaban, was friends with the lady White, uh, what was her name? Chanel?" She said.

"Chantal, my mother." I said, folding my arms. She frantically nodded her head.

"Yeah, Chantal! That was her name. My mom, Bellatrix Lestrange, was good friends with her. Apparently, my aunt, Narcissa, was best friends with your mom." Clara said, energetically. Wow, it's like she ate tons of candy before getting on the train. I nodded my head. I put my head against the window. No one ever talked this quickly and much at the Manor. I looked over at Clara. She was playing with her hands.

"Hey, Clara," her head popped up,"I'm sorry for being all hostile and stuff. I've just never really socialized with anyone but my Aunt Adele and Uncle Peter."

"You've never had any friends?" she asked, confused. I shook my head no.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one. The only other kid in my house is my cousin, Draco, and he's super annoying. That must suck though. Only having adults to talk to. I mean I had Draco, but you had no other kids with you." she said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad. It was usually only me and Aunt Adele. She was always doing something, so I was by myself most of the time." I said.

"Well, I think we should be friends. We've never had one before, so why not?"Clara said. I smiled at her.

"Okay, Clara Lestrange, you are my first ever friend," I said.

"Then, Alana White, same," she said. The compartment door slid open. The girl with frizzy hair was standing there. Clara and I looked at her. The girl looked uncomfortable when we looked at her.

"A boy, Neville, has lost a toad. Have either of you seen it?" She asked. I shook my head no while Clara said nope.

"Well, you two better get into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," the girl said then left. Clara and I started laughing.

"Did-did you see how nervous she was to be around us, Alana?" Clara said, laughing.

"It's like she thought we were going to kill her." I said, laughing along. After a few minutes, we regained our composure.

"Did the trolley already come by?" Clara asked.

"I think so. I think we were talking and missed it," I said.

"Well, as she said, we better put our robes on," Clara said.

_Page Break-_

Clara and I were making our way toward the boats when two red headed boys bumped into us.

"Fred and George Weasley," one of the boys said. They are identical twins.

"I'm George," the other boy said.

"And I'm Fred," the first boy said,"who are you two?"

"Well, I'm Clara, and that's Alana," Clara said.

"Mind if we share a boat with you?" George asked.

"No problem," Clara said. All four of us got into the magical boats.

"So do you two wonder what will happen when we get there?" Fred asked, him and George turning so they could look at us.

"Well, we're going to be sorted," I said.

"How do you think we're going to be sorted? I think we're going to have to fight a giant troll!" Fred said. Aunt Adele never told me I had to fight a troll. Why would she send me here if I had to fight a troll? I don't know any spells. I'm going to get killed! Fred and George laughed and looked back to the front.

"Clara,"I whispered,"I can't fight a troll. I don't know any spells."

"I think Fred was kidding," she said. The boat ride was soon over, and we were walking in a hallway. An older lady was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hello, new students. You will be sorted into your new houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your house will be your family. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now, please wait here while I announce your arrival," the lady said and walked into the room.

"Fred, George, what house do you want to be in?" Clara asked.

"Well, our whole family has been in Gryffindor, so we'll probably be put there." George said. Clara nodded her head and turned to me.

"What about you, Alana?" Clara asked me.

"My aunt was in Ravenclaw, my parents were in Slytherin, so I think I would want to be in Ravenclaw like my aunt," I said.

"My parents were in Slytherin, too, and I kinda think I want to go there, too, but if you get in Ravenclaw, I want to go to Ravenclaw too," Clara said.

"Who are you're parents?" Fred asked. The lady came back out.

"We're ready for you now," she said. The door opened. A huge dining hall was behind it. We walked in the middle of two tables. A hat was sitting on the seat at the end of the hallway.

"As I call your name, please come sit on the seat," the lady said.

"Rachel Abbot," she said. The hat was placed on the girl's head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted as the yellow and black table cheered. It was a while until she called our names.

"Clara Lestrange," she said. Fred and George's eyes widened. Clara sat on the seat and the hat was put on her head. It seemed to take forever for the hat to decide.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Clara looked alarmed, but nonetheless made her way to the table. Neither of us would've chose Gryffindor as our first option.

"Did you know she was a Lestrange?" Fred whispered to me. I looked at him confused.

"Yes, why?"

"Her mom's super evil. She's like You-Know-Who's right hand man." Fred said.

"Fred Weasley," the lady said.

"Good luck," I whispered to him. The hat was barely on his head before it shouted,"Gryffindor!" George's sorting was the same way. I was the last person standing there.

"Alana White," the lady said. I sat on the seat. Fred and George were sitting next to Clara. Clara gave me a small smile while Fred and George's eyes were widened. Ha, didn't think you'd meet the White and Lestrange children, did you? The hat was placed on my head.

_"Alana White, where to put you,"_a voice said in my head. I realized it was the hat.

_"Adele Love, your aunt, was in Ravenclaw, but that is not where you should be. Your parents in Slytherin, also not where you should be. It better be _Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. I walked over to my newly made friends and sat next to Clara. She hugged me.

"Yay! We're all in Gryffindor together!"

"So you're a White and she's a Lestrange?" Fred asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Aw, come on, Fred, lighten up a bit! They're our friends!" George said. Clara smiled at him.

"Fine, but I got my eye on you two." Fred said. The feast began, and Dumbledore gave a speech. We sang the Hogwarts song, and Dumbledore dismissed us to our houses. We had to go through a painting. I sat down at one of the tables with a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Aunt Adele,_

_I am currently at Hogwarts. I made three new friends, Clara Lestrange, Fred and George Weasley. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I miss being at the Manor, but I love Hogwarts. I will write back._

_Love, Alana_

I walk up to where Clara, these two other girls, Katie and Alicia, and I sleep. My owl, Haven, is sitting on a perch by the window. I unlatch the window and tie the letter to Haven's leg.

"Take this to Aunt Adele, Haven." I say, letting Haven out the window. She soars in the dark sky and is soon gone. I shut the window and decide this is a great time to go to sleep. I think I will love being here at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Okay, it's taken time to get this out. I literally just lost all interest in all of my fanfics. I decided to spend my Saturday morning uploading. So I'm thinking I will start a schedule for when I upload chapters, so I don't neglect all of them again. Hopefully, you enjoyed it! I'm pretty glad with this chapter. It's Alana's first day at Hogwarts. I understand Fred and George are sorta OOC, but I had to do that. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**-Silence**


End file.
